cotidiano
by neon.exe
Summary: pequeñas historias sin contar, divertidas o trágicas igual serán anécdotas para recordar (posible dannyxvlad)
1. angel

Ángel

Un día más, la ciudad de amity park nunca cambia, las personas son las mismas, aunque el lugar no es común no deja de ser posible caer en la rutina, hoy como ejemplo.

Contemplo las calles como lo hice tantas veces antes, detuve fantasmas como lo he hecho veces pasadas, a veces me gustaría parar todo esto y volver a mi vida normal en lugar de ser el "guardián" de la ciudad.

No es una sola la ocasión en la que lo pensé, a decir verdad ya perdí la cuenta, pero ¿quién no lo haría?

Me siento un fantasma del chico que una vez fui, irónico lo sé, pero eso soy ahora, mi propósito no pasa de ayudar personas que no siempre aprecian mi ayuda, incluso quienes me odian…

Pero… si no fuera yo ¿quién sería?, es verdad que mis calificaciones no son las mejores como las de mi hermana, también que salgo herido frecuentemente y de varias maneras, puedo decir que no consigo nada bueno del amor, estoy en peligro constante, todo eso es verdad. Diría que al repartir ángeles guardianes el mío nunca llego.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, no puedo dejarlo, aún tengo pequeñas estrellas en toda mi obscuridad, mis amigos, mi familia, aun puedo respirar en este mundo, y tengo cualidades que nadie más tiene, es fácil caer en la rutina… si es fácil, pero mi rutina no es convencional, yo puedo proteger de la forma más literal lo que amo, yo los protegeré, soy un fantasma pero sigo aquí y no los dejare.

"Tal vez solo sea que no necesitaba un ángel guardián."

"Tal vez era el ángel que la gente necesita."

Seré su guardián. Lo prometo.


	2. serpiente

serpiente

fandom: danny phantom

"Danny, 14 años

Deseo particular: Quiere una mascota

Lo malo: no sabe escoger bien las mascotas"

Maddi sabía muy bien que su hijo quería tener una mascota hacía tiempo pero nunca espero lo que pasó eso tarde.

-Flash back-

Danny regresaba a su casa luego de un pequeño paseo por el parque, ese día encontró un animal que no dudo ni un momento en tomar en sus manos, el pequeño se subió a su mano rápido y incluso parecía que se encariño con él. Era completamente blanco como el pelo de Danny al cambiar de forma pero con sus habituales ojos azules. Lo llevo rápido a su casa y fue con su madre.

-¡MAMÁ!-grito caminando por la casa.

Esta se encontraba en la cocina, al voltear vio a su hijo y a su acompañante. No tuvo la mejor redacción con el amiguito del mismo.

Ese día era uno para recordar, tanto para madre como para hijo.

Y es que, de la impresión inicial, saco un arma y comenzó a disparar, el resultado... Bueno, la comida estaba a salvó... Y Danny le preguntara a su padre primero la próxima vez.


	3. profundidad

profundidad

Fandom: Danny phantom

Personaje: vlad masters.

Existen quienes creen que con el dinero viene la felicidad, otros que viene con el poder, incluso con la libertad… yo tenía todo eso y no puedo decir que fuera realmente feliz, estaba en lo más profundo de un abismo que yo mismo construí, donde la soledad y la ira me acompañaron para dejarme en un punto sin retorno, tal vez hace un tiempo todavía podría haberme salvado, aun con toda la obscuridad que llevaba dentro, con todos los males que había causado, con mi pasado y mi presente, yo todavía me podría haber salvado, detenerme a tiempo, tener a esos amigos incondicionales de la universidad, un pupilo que entendiera lo que es ser como yo, podría haber hecho tanto.

Pero todos saben que eso es solo una palabra, podría o hubiera, no tiene sentido decirlas ahora, en la infinidad del espacio eso ya no tiene significado, la obscuridad que en algún momento guarde me rodea ahora, es lo más irónico.

La única diferencia es que en esta oscuridad se logró ver pequeñas estrellas, quisiera creer que es un mensaje de que tengo esperanza pero… esa también es solo una palabra más que nunca nadie me dirá, ya no...


	4. edipo

edipo

Fandom: Danny Phantom

"Creo que debería de comenzar a leer el libro pero… ¡solo un nivel más!"

Luego de horas entre cazar fantasmas y pasar el rato con cada cosa que cruzaba su camino, el héroe de amity park tenía que enfrentarse a algo que hubiera preferido no conocer jamás, pero su tarea de literatura llamaba, el azabache se puso frente al libro mirándolo con recelo, en su portada se leía "las siete tragedias de Sófocles".

Cada que estaba por leerlo encontraba una manera de dejarlo a medias o de olvidarlo como excusa para no mirarlo tan siquiera, pero eso no podía seguir así, su reporte era para el día siguiente y era su deber leer ese maldito libro.

Tomo entre sus manos a su gran enemigo y busco el separador que marcaba el último capítulo que tenía que terminar.

Comenzando a leer, este deseaba acabar con su ardua tarea.

"Creonte: basta de llorar; entra en palacio.

Edipo: no me queda más que obedecer, aunque no me es grato.

Creonte: todo a su tiempo es bueno.

Edipo: ¿sabes para que voy?

Creonte: ¡habla! ¡Dilo y lo sabré!

Edipo: para que de la tierra me proscribas."

En el cuarto un chico con libro en manos yacía dormido en su escritorio con un libro al lado, parce que el día de hoy es triste, el héroe de la ciudad ha perdido la batalla contra el género dramático.


	5. vampiro

Vampiro

Fandom: Danny phantom

Seguramente siendo el conocido héroe de la ciudad, el chico fantasma, uno creía que este no le teme a nada ni nadie, el agradecería que fuera así.

Pero para su mala suerte no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ver una película de terror por la noche, para añadir más, era noche de brujas y para terminar, de vampiros.

Entre uno de los que parecían ser los típicos apagones provocados por sus padres, quedó en la mejor parte por lo que tuvo que arriesgarse a un par de disparos en su dirección con tal de terminar con lo que había empezado.

Al bajar por las escaleras, intento observar de dónde podría provenir dicha falla, fracasando en el intento y teniendo que dirigirse al centro.

Un toque al lado suyo lo alarmó soltando un grito, al ver que se trataba de vlad en su forma fantasma, pero sin lograr poner a tiempo sus pensamientos en orden para detener tal acción, y es que recordaba fácilmente al protagonista de su película.

Mas este grito no hizo más que lograr una gran risa en el mayor, el joven se molestó pero aun con eso sabía que había sido su culpa y eso sería algo que no le dejaría olvidar siendo o no enemigos.

Había sido una mala idea ver esa película justo en ese momento. Y el rubor que causo la risa de su acompañante era una gran prueba de eso.


	6. esperanza

esperanza

Fandom: danny phantom

Y en ese momento más que nunca, agradece a que su hijo fuera mitad fantasma, de otra manera no sólo había tenido que esperar por horas un resultado incierto, sino que ella no hubiese podido ayudar.

Todo recae en lo que lograrán con sus propios medios, ver a tu hijo desangrándose en una camilla no es precisamente alentador, eso es claro, aun así todos sus años de estudió y observación le ayudaban a conseguir ánimos.

Ahora toda la carga se mantenía en los movimientos que hicieran y las ganas de vivir del joven en frente suyo.


End file.
